Tecna Meets Osmosis Jones
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: After the Friendship Games, Tecna and Lorna Mcnessie go on a microscopic journey where they go in the body of unsanitary Frank, meeting Osmosis Jones and a pill named Drix, as they try to stop an evil virus named Thrax, who plans to kill Frank. In RealD 3D and IMAX 3D.
1. Garfield's Marathon

**NOTE: This is the first fanfic movie in Garfield's first marathon with the Osmosis Jones, Big Hero 6, The King and I, The Princess and the Frog, Legend of Everfree and Way Too Wonderland crossovers in order.**

 **Also, I want to tell you a tragic story about the sickness similar to the plot of this fanfic movie.**

 _ **Tragically, on early November 2015, I, Christopher Spielberg, suffered a severe sickness with symptoms including a sore throat that lasted a week, runny/stuffy nose, ear congestion, fever, cough and a few severe others. I was then cured three weeks later.**_

 _ **But two weeks later in December 2015, I had another sickness, but less severe and more mild and moderate, with the sore throat lasting a day, with runny nose and less coughing (I think so.) I was cured again two or three weeks after.**_

 _ **Then I had a third sickness in January 2016, but is more milder, with runny nose, cough again, and with no sore throat (I think so too.), lasting about a week or two.**_

 _ **Trying not to get a fourth sickness in February/March 2016, which during that time, my parents got sick and I tried not to get sick. This first story out of the six you're about to read is dedicated to my sicknesses (along with my parents') during the flu/cold season of 2015 to 2016.**_

 _ **Based on a (not, but)** **true** ** microscopic story.**_

A week after showing the Friendship Games book/movie he released, Garfield already did his progress on the six book movie crossovers that he is gonna premiere in select 3D/IMAX formats.

He also invited all his friends involved in the last story that are gonna see the marathon.

* * *

 **AMC THEATRES 8:30 AM**

Garfield is at AMC's first Disney Digital 3D/RealD 3D/IMAX 3D combined screen, where he attends, with Garfield's friends sitting along with a audience of real-life humans.

"Good morning, guys. I am so happy to show the six book movies in available formats in this new combined screen AMC has been glad to make. All six book movies will be shown in a marathon, which the first four simultaneously takes place during the events of the fifth and sixth movies! Let's watch it in either IMAX 3D, RealD 3D and Disney Digital 3D!", announced Garfield, while Garfield's friend and the human audience cheers.

The Tecna spin-off crossover will be in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D.

The Poppy spin-off crossover will be in Disney Digital 3D and RealD 3D, but exclusively in IMAX 3D in some territories.

The Roxy and Snoopy spin-off crossover will be in RealD 3D and exclusively in IMAX 3D in some territories as well.

The Charlie and Selina crossover will be in IMAX.

And both Garfield crossovers will be in Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D.

* * *

If the IMAX or IMAX 3D formats is chosen for one, some or all six films, a countdown for the movie starts.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown transforms into a blue background in 3D.

 **7...**

 **Mind-Blowing Images...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Earth-Shattering Sound...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Watch a movie...**

 **...or be part of one.**

The promo then reveals the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates as the movie starts.

* * *

If the RealD 3D format is chosen for one, some, or all five films, an environmental intro says before the movie,

 _Keep 3D green._

 _Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie._

 _Thank you._

* * *

And if the Disney Digital 3D format is chosen for the second, fifth and sixth movies, the same intro with the laser aligning the Disney "D" logo and the three crystalline gems popping up in 3D making a triple I in the D is shown and says,

 _Disney Digital 3D_

 _Powered by Disney_

The same logo then explodes into shards in 3D, beginning the movie.


	2. Tecna Travels

**THE NIGHT AFTER THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES (AND BEFORE LEGEND OF EVERFREE; PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE) 8:30 PM**

Waking up, Tecna couldn't be able to sleep because she slept early.

"Lorna. Wake up.", Tecna said to the Monster High student, waking her up.

Lorna then gets up and says, "...Is it morning already?"

"I can't sleep. I think it's because I may have sense someone who needs our help, Lorna.", Tecna says, before she starts to get ready. "Let's get ready. We're going to the portal."

So, Tecna and Lorna then get ready and they leave the house to go to the CHS portal.

"You ready?", Tecna says to Lorna.

Lorna then nods yes, who she agrees to Tecna that she will go with her to another dimension to help that person.


	3. Frank's Body

Rainbow SRL and Warner Bros. Pictures Presents...

A Mattel and Conundrum Production...

 **Tecna Meets Osmosis Jones**

* * *

 **Rhode Island, United States 12:20 PM**

It was a nice day at the zoo. There, a zookeeper named Frank and her daughter Shane watch a chimp in it's habitat.

"Dad, you have the coolest job.", Shane said.

Frank says, "You know, I should hang out with a better class of animals.", watching the chimpanzee. "Oh, come on! Hey, have some class, will ya? We got mixed company down here.", he said to the chimp.

"You know, dad, genetically speaking, monkeys are our first cousins.", the girl gave her father a fact.

Frank says, "Uncle Bob's kids? Yeah. I suppose I'd agree with that."

"No, I'm serious. Some scientists say that monkey diets are much more evolved on their own.", Shane then said.

"Oh, It's all about diets again, huh?", Frank asks, as he was preparing a hard boiled egg with mayonnaise.

The daughter said, "I'm just saying I wouldn't hurt to eat more fruits and vegetables, like monkeys do."

"Honey, the reason that monkeys eat so many fruits and vegetables, is because they're not smart enough to butcher a cow. Your mother, God bless her soul, didn't believe the old fashioned ideas about nursing and breastfeeding, and all that. You were fed cheeseburgers ever since you were a baby, and look at you, you are as big as a house and strong as a bull, you smell like a cow, cholesterol's probably a little high, but you know there is medicine for that, and now you get a angioplasty for that, and you can get it all cleared out; You're doing great, honey!", Frank explains.

Shane pauses with disappointment.

"Alright, I'll start working out tomorrow.", promises Frank, as he prepares eating the boiled egg. "Start taking better care of myself, ok?"

Shane then smiles and asks, "So, does that mean you're going on the school hike with me?"

"First things first. Eat your lunch.", Frank says as he gives her daughter Shane her lunch. "Talk about it later."

Just then, the chimpanzee then snatches the boiled egg Frank is about to eat and puts it in it's mouth!

Frank says as this happens, trying to get the egg back, "Hey...! Give me that egg, pal! The egg!"

"Dad? Dad, stop it! What are you doing?!", Shane asks her father as she sees this.

"Hey! That's _my_ egg! Give me that!", Frank continued to get the egg back, before he is being shaken by the attacking chimp.

Shane says when seeing this, "It's just an egg, Dad!"

The chimp then tries to use it's feet to try to stop Frank from getting the egg, but Frank says as he starts choking the chimp, "That's it, Now I gotta choke ya!"

It then spits out the egg.

The egg then falls into the chimp's filth in the habitat!

"AHA! HA! Now who's evolved?!", Frank victoriously says, laughing as he gets his boiled egg back, which is dirty and unsanitary by the chimp's filth. "What's the matter, buddy? All that salad slow you down, huh?", he then said to the animal, who then wipes the filth off the egg and is about to eat it, before her daughter Shane stops him.

The young daughter warns, "Dad! That's _filthy_!", with disgust.

"Honey, ten second rule. Hits the ground, pick it up within ten seconds, you can eat it.", Frank excused for defending his unsanitary habits.

It was too late.

Frank ate the filthy egg as Shane then groans in disgust as he didn't listen to her sanitary fact.

While Frank finishes the rest of the filthy egg, the camera then closes up to his mouth where the main setting of this crossover is about to be revealed.

Frank's body.

* * *

Inside Frank's mouth, pieces of the filthy egg mixed with the saliva were swooshing around and on the tongue while the camera explores the mouth as well.

We then see his teeth munching pieces of the egg as the camera looks down at the river of saliva and the egg's liquid. The camera then goes up on one of the teeth for a few moments before it munches a big piece of the egg. The small remains of the egg then falls down of the river of liquid and saliva below like rocks falling down a river.

Amidst this, a portal appears and then we see Tecna and Lorna, in small size, floating in the air.

"Where are we?", Lorna asks Tecna, unsure where they are.

Tecna then says, "I don't know. I think we're transported into a human body?"

"Guess so."

"Well, at least we can't smell the odours and won't get infected with germs or get sicknesses, just a fact with dimensions.", says Tecna.

"Wow! No wonder you are such a techie!", Lorna smiled.

"The only thing we have to do now is to find help...but where will we go?", questions Tecna, before they are interrupted by voices nearby.

A voice says in dispatch mode, "Saliva one, what have you got?"

"We got a 2-20 on an egg. Echo gamma-gamma, over?", a nearby voice says as well.

The voices reveal it's from a small helicopter flying in the mouth.

"Any mail?", the dispatch says.

The voice then says again, "That's affirmative."

 **The Mouth 12:30 PM**

"We need that mayonnaise, over. Enzyme breakdown in ten, be careful out there!", the dispatch says.

Tecna then sees this with Lorna, saying, "There's a helicopter! Maybe they can help us!", as she carries the sea monster student to it.

"You know, when I was a rookie cell, this place was clean enough to eat on. Look at it now! Geez, what a disgrace!", the helicopter cell pilot says in disgust inside the helicopter. "See anything, kid?"

"...Well, I do...", the cell behind him says as he reads a DNA Monthly magazine, looking at a Miss July article. His name was Osmosis Jones. "Nice genes. Got chromosomes in all the right places!", Osmosis then says.

"Jones!", the helicopter cell pilot says.

Osmosis then says, "What? Ain't nothing a toothbrush can't handle."

"I wish you'd take this job a bit more seriously.", the cell pilot sighs.

Osmosis then argues, "Yo! You see this badge? You see this gun?! You see this gooey white sackus membranous around my personhood?!"

"Here we go again."

"Well, you're dealing with a white blood cell here! I should be out in the veins, fighting disease! Not on the mouth, duty on tartar control!", Osmosis argued more.

Outside, Tecna and Lorna keep trying to catch the helicopter, with the latter saying, "Wait for us!"

Down below, one piece of the egg Frank ate earlier was growing red...

"You're lucky you ain't in a scab.", the cell pilot says, before he got two people on the radar. "There's two non-germs coming."

Before Osmosis and the cell pilot can look for them, Tecna and Lorna finally land on the helicopter.

"We made it!", the fairy says with her Butterflix apparel.

Osmosis then says, "Well, what have we got here? Who are you two?"

"I'm Tecna, the fairy of Technology, and I'm from Alfea."

"And I'm Lorna Mcnessie, the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster, from Monster High! Who are you anyway, and where are we?"

"I'm Osmosis Jones, and this is The City of Frank."

Tecna and Lorna both said, "The city of Frank? I thought this is Frank's body. Anyway, we're here to help."

Then, several people on the radar appear.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we've got some germs on that egg."

"Germs?! I HATE GERMS!", Lorna freaked out.

Osmosis then puts his shades on and says, "Mmm, baby, It's Ozzy time!"

"It's probably gingivitis, don't get carried away.", the cell pilot sighs again.

Tecna then adds, "That may be true, by the way."


	4. Germinals

"HALT! You have entered the City of Frank. Put your hands up and surrender for digestion.", the cell pilot said in the helicopter to the germs down below. Saliva one, requesting ground support, over?", he then copied to another unit in another part of the mouth, the tooth cavity.

"Bicuspid four, we're in the vicinity. We're on it.", the unit said as they leave with a police-car like cell.

"This is a private organism. There is no use for running!", the cell pilot says to the germs, who are running.

Tecna then says to Osmosis as she and Lorna watch, "We've got to catch those bad germs before they get away!"

"You're up spit creek without a paddle!", Osmosis says as he prepares to shoot spit, as ammo on the helicopter, at the germs. The chase continues as he says to the germs, "Don't get us mad! Cause I will turn into a germicidal maniac!", as the police-car like cell surrounds the germs with a spotlight shining on them by the helicopter Osmosis, Tecna and Lorna are on.

The unit comes out of the police car cell and says to the germs, "Halt! Saliva patrol!"

Suddenly, the germs then runs towards the unit cells and attacks them!

"What in the organism?!", the cell pilot says in shock as the germs attack. (Author's Note: This is a reminder to you readers that this is a alternate line so I can save the original line for later)

Lorna gasps as she sees this as the germs then go on the police cell car and stepped on it, "They're stealing the Patrol Car!"

The germs, who are using the cell vehicle, then try to shoot at our heroes and the helicopter, which the ammo are small fiery blazes of infection.

"Uh oh, you've done done it now!", Osmosis Jones says as he prepares to fire the spit ammo.

Tecna then says to him, "FIRE!", as he uses the spit ammo and she uses her Butterflix powers at the same time, at the germ-hijacked patrol car. They actually try to shoot at it, but fails to do so.

But as they were about to shoot the germs, a super bright light shines on the entire mouth. The germs scream, even our heroes sheild their eyes.

"What's happening?!", Lorna screams.

Tecna then yells, "I don't know! I'm not doing that! But we do not like the sight of this!"

"Holy Frank!", the cerm pilot exclaims as he shields his eyes from the light, before yelling, "He's about to YAAAAAAAAWN!", as our heroes see this.

We then see Frank yawning in exhaust meanwhile during the suspense.

We switch back to the mouth, which insignificant winds blow the helicopter and the patrol car back.

"We're getting sucked in!", Tecna screamed.

The cell pilot then says, "I told City Hall we need more sleep!"

"Hang on, everyone!", Lorna yells as they brace for the uncontrollable winds.

As both vehicles are getting sucked in, signs say as it passes by like **Stomach Closed** and **Esophagus Open**.

"Osmosis Jones and everyone else to dispatch, we've got multiple germs coming down the windpipe, and if these bad boys hit the blood stream, we'll be ill-ing! Eye-popping, nose-dripping, chicken-soup-drinking, rectal-thermometer-sticking ill-ing!", he says as the two vehicles enter a strange place in the body.

Downtown Frank.

The city was big, had a countless population of cells, and was like an imaginary metropolis in the human body.

"Whoa! This place is big!", Lorna says as they continue chasing the germs.

Tecna also added, "Just like my home back in Zenith!"

At Downtown Frank's police station, one of the employees said to the police chief, "Chief, listen to this."

Back at the chase, the cell patrol car lands in the highway as the helicopter follows!

"So, you got plans for the weekend, kid?", one of the cell police officers ask his buddy while the two are in a police cell car.

The other cell police officer answers, "Oh, yeah! Me and my girlfriend are going down to the kidneys to see the stones."

"Good for you. They can pass any day now!", the cell police officer says to his buddy.

Then, the dispatch on the radio says, "All units down to the stomach. Be on the lookout for illegal organisms.", as the two cell police officers hear this and then drives off to go to the scene.

In the police station, the cell police chief asks, "Jones, you wanna keep your job?!"

During the chase, a voiceover from the police station says, "There you are, ready for backup!"

"Not again!", clenched Osmosis.

"I said stay put, order!", the police voiceover says.

Tecna then gasps, "That can't be good."

"You heard the chief. We're out about your jurisdiction. It's immunity's problem now, after we drop these guys off. We better get back out to the mouth.", the cell pilot ordered, but Osmosis, Tecna and Lorna have an idea. The three then were about to jump off the helicopter as the pilot asks, "Hey, guys! What are you doing?!"

"Chief, you gotta thank me for this later.", thought Osmosis out loud.

The cell pilot then says, "Don't even think about it! Aren't you in enough trouble already? GUYS!"

"Here we go!", Tecna and Lorna yells as the three fall on the vehicle, the two girls successfully landing on it while Osmosis tries to hang on, due to his stretchy cell skin. The two girls duck when Osmosis stretched his arms to try to stop the germ driving the cell car.

"Hey! You're doing good! Shouldn't you be up in the mouth?", says one of the police officers driving during the high speed cell car chase to Osmosis.

Osmosis then answered, "Aw, come on guys, this is my bust, we saw him first!", before the germ bit Osmosis' hands, letting go and landing on the road.

"JONES!", screamed both Tecna and Lorna in shock, protecting Osmosis from being run over by the police cell cars, who the drivers dodge them, whilst one drive off and hit a disgusting billboard, and the other car unknown, grossing the three out at the time.

They then decide to chase the cell car on foot, through a construction site, through an alley, and that was when they reached a dead end.

"We're trapped!", Lorna gasps.

"Not quite.", both Tecna and Osmosis said, before the latter says, "You want Osmosis? You've got Osmosis! Hang on tight, gang!", grabbing the two girls as a camera shot shows the cell's point of view, passing through the crack in the dead end, passing through easily and the two girls were made through safe with Osmosis' cell ability.

The hijacked cell car was going towards them, but Osmosis ducks with his ability again, while Tecna and Lorna dodge, with the former Alfea girl's bracelet landing first, non-damagingly.

"Bye-bye, fellas!", the germ laughed evilly, before Osmosis was about to aim at the cop, but before Tecna could use one of her Butterflix powers to assist the cop cell, she notices something flashing on her Tynix bracelet.

"Sorry, baby. But it's time to take your medicine!", said Osmosis, before shooting, as the cell bullet misses the car, but hits the main nerve receptor, exploding it. Seeing this, he says, "Dang! Always pulls to the right!"

Tecna, at this time, was a little curious why her bracelet was flashing. She then tries pressing it, and as suspenseful music was heard, she then twists the jewel at that moment.

Suddenly, the camera shot follows Tecna as she was shrinking whilst falling, hitting the ground when she finished shrinking in a few flashes. As the camera shot continued, Lorna discovers this and is shocked to see Tecna had been shrunk.

But there were two things.

Tecna's Butterflix changed to her Tynix form, and that she had shrunken to the size of an ant. But WAY smaller than the one in the real world, since the human body's cells are so much smaller.

Tecna was shocked and amazed by this, but she was startled by a voice after another shot zooms out to see Tecna's small size compared to Lorna and Osmosis' bigger size,

"The world sure seems different from down here, doesn't it, Tecna?"

"What? Who said that?", Tecna said in shock.

The next moment that happens was that after the main nerve receptor exploded, it was electrocuting intensely.

* * *

When Frank was about to reach his home by going on the entrance stairs, he suddenly screams in pain as his leg shot out, his daughter coming out to help.

"Dad! What's wrong? Oh my!", the daughter says as she tries to take care of her father, Frank.

"It's a cramp!", Frank yelled, before he continues screaming in pain while his daughter was helping.

* * *

Back in the body, Lorna then leaned down to look at Tecna, who was getting her attention (IMAX rumble bass). The voiceover that was heard earlier then said,

"It's a trial by fire, Tecna. Or in this case...muscle."

The muscles then started to bulge, toppling buildings over and was heading towards the three!

Osmosis screams as Lorna and Tecna, who was small, makes a run for it.

Getting out of the way the muscle was about to hit, Tecna screams in shock as she then jumped high in her small size, but hits Lorna accidentally and lands on the ground.

The muscle then lands on Osmosis at the same time (IMAX bass boom), which Tecna and Lorna were safely, before the cell cop says safely, "Officer down!"

Tecna then twists back her bracelet again, bringing her back to normal size with Lorna again.

"That...was strange. Why did I shrink when I twisted my bracelet?", Tecna says in confusion after her tiny experience. "Never experienced this before while we were back there during the Friendship Games."

Lorna guessed, "I don't know. But one thing I know for sure, we gotta stick with Osmosis for a bit, before we go back to Garfield and our friends soon. I hope."

* * *

While Frank was having a cramp, he painfully says, "These stairs are killing me, honey! We may have to move..."

"But Dad, there's only four steps.", Frank's daughter says.

Frank then says, "All right, if you love it here...", as his cramp was being treated. "...I'll build a ramp."


	5. Thrax

**BACK ON THE GUMLINE 4:00 PM**

Two cell workers were cleaning up the filth in the gumline from the food that Frank ate, covering with germs and bacteria.

"I can't believe it, it's been 3 hours since lunch and we're still cleaning up this egg! Man, would you look at all that junk?", asks one of the workers. "Seriously, what does this guy do? Does her roll his food around on the ground before he eats it? We need to send a letter to the Mayor, about washing our hands before we eat.", he then says, before electrocuting the filth on the boat, sending all the germs out as the workers vacuum them up.

"Like he's going to listen to us.", the other cell worker says as he vacuums the germs.

The cell worker continued as one of the germs hid in the boat, "Hey. Cells vote, man. Cells vote."

Then, something lurks in the big ball of filth as the cell worker notices. He then tries to electrocute it, but it pulls the device, and he decides to use his hand to find what is in there.

As the other cell worker finds the germ hiding in the boat, saying, "Got you!", he hears a sound back at the front, and the cell worker was gone, with his electrocuting, germ-catching device behind. "A-a-Artie? What's going on over there? Artie?", he says, coming to the ball of filth, as he finds the device, who either appeared to be seemingly killed or captured in his own device.

Suddenly, a rumble is heard (IMAX low rumbling bass), and Artie was so scared that the boat was shaking, until the center of the ball of filth glowed red, and explodes, the filth splashing on the worker as he looks at the inevitable, who rose from the filth as he says, "Holy...spit!", before sheepishly dropping his electrocution device.

It was an evil red virus, named Thrax, wearing a black coat, and with a dangerous, red glowing claw. He says, "Careful...I'm contagious.", before he uses his red claw to touch the cell worker.

Then, the part that the virus touched glowed, and the cell worker's veins glowed red, before sheepishly giggling, as several parts of his cell body pops with red burning bacteria, then screaming in pain before his cell skin turned red hot as well, killing him off-screen in a red micro-organism explosion.

Thrax then uses his claw to scratch the walls of the boat, humming a song as the clawed parts spread with the same red hot bacteria.

The germ hyperventilates and panics at the cracks spreading on the boat, and tries to escape. But, unfortunately, the cracks start to bubble in a red colour, as the germ was trapped, who then climbs to another part of the boat before it blazes into red bacterial flames.

Thrax then puts on his shades, saying, "I think I'll turn up the heat in here!", laughing maliciously as the boat goes at the end of the gumline, falling down the throat as he continues to spread his infection on the throat...


End file.
